This invention relates to a cooling fan, particularly to a cooling fan that can spray rotating foggy droplets accompanying airflow for enhancing cooling effect.
A conventional fan shown in FIG. 1 comprises a plurality of leaf blades to be driven by a motor for producing cooling airflow. However, in a sultry dry day, the conventional fan can hardly cool people by sucking hot air and blowing the same, and similarly, a nominal strength-adjustable cooling fan doesn't work well for cooling purpose under that weather conditions.
In view of above said defects, this invention is proposed to provide a cooling fan equipped with a hose, which is connected to a plurality of nozzles with its one end, and the other is coupled to a faucet, so that when the leaf blades rotate to blow airflow, the nozzles will spray rotating foggy droplets meanwhile to thereby enhance cooling effect.